


Freak

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and yells at him, but don't actually appear, emil is a bad man, he hits mikey with a wooden spoon, magnus and alec are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Emil plans on raising a powerful warlock baby to go after ShadowHunters.Yeah, we know how that turns out, don't we. 😉
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Freak

I mentioned to **Redcoma100** , in a comment on **Maxine's Badass Little Brother aka Sharkboy** , that I had to create a backstory, in my mind, for baby Mikey. Just a little something so that I could visualize how his powers developed.

I want to share that backstory with YOU, my dear reader.

So, let's go back six years to when badass little Mikey was Emil's Freak.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emil walks over to the bus stop. The streets are empty, after all it is three in the morning. He nods as he sees a mundane woman sitting on the bench, exactly where the vision said she was going to be.

There's a bundle wrapped in a threadbare blanket on the bench, at her side. Two tiny, red palmed, hands reach for his mother but she isn't paying attention to him.

As Emil approaches the bench, she sighs with relief, "Finally."

Emil glances at the bundle, "That's him?"

She grabs the baby and shoves him at Emil, "Yes, he's yours."

Emil and the baby look at each other. Emil nods, "He is a freak."

"Yes, his eyes, the birthmarks. I just want him gone from my life."

"Done."

"Thank God." She stands and goes to walk past the warlock.

Emil looks around as he holds the baby with one arm. He takes a small blade out a pocket and slashes her across the throat. The baby screams as his mother falls to the pavement. Her eyes stare at nothing as she bleeds out.

Emil drops the blade on the corpse, then looks at the baby, "Freak, she didn't deserve you, now be quiet or I'll remove your tongue."

The baby whimpers then quiets down. His purple eyes stare at Emil.

The warlock nods, "That's better." He opens a portal and leaves the bus stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emil sits and watches as Freak lays in his crib, blue sparks dance off his tiny fingertips. Emil nods as he reaches for his journal and writes:

_**Freak is only two weeks old, but he already has the ability to produce blue magic. Not only that, but I can feel his power surround him. He is going to be a great help in my battle against the ShadowHunters.** _

Emil puts the journal and pen down on the floor then stands and walks to the crib. Freak looks up and smiles. Emil narrows his eyes, "What are you smiling about? You are a killing machine, the only pleasure you will have is the death of ShadowHunters. Nothing less will do."

Freak blinks then looks at his fingers. The blue sparks disappear.

Emil sneers, "Now let me see red magic." The baby babbles. Emil snaps his fingers and a wooden spoon appears in his hand. He hits one of Freak's hands with the spoon, "No talking." Freak's eyes fill with tears. Emil hits the baby's other hand, "No crying."

Freak blinks away the tears as he stares at Emil.

The older warlock nods, "That's better. You will respect me. I am your master." He flicks his hand and the spoon disappears. He walks away from the crib and goes to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Freak is two months old today. No red magic yet, but he produces blue magic on command. He fears the wooden spoon.** _

Emil lays Freak down in his crib for the night, then walks into his bedroom. Once the boy is old enough to sleep in a bed, he will get his own room, but for now the crib stays in the living room. This way Emil can observe him during the day.

Along with keeping the journal, Emil sends Griffin, a warlock he's known for over a century, letters about Freak's development. He likes letters because they last longer than fire messages. When it's time to put his plan into action, Emil hopes that Griffin is able to be at his side. Nothing would please him more, than the two of them taking down a ShadowHunters Institute.

Emil gets into bed. He would rather start his crusade against the Pennsylvania Institute, but he doesn't want to cross the High Warlock of Philadelphia. The New York Institute will do. He doesn't know or care who the High Warlock of Brooklyn is.

He wonders how he can get Freak to the next level. The sooner Freak can gain control of his red magic, the sooner Emil can get him prepared to kill ShadowHunters.

Emil falls asleep with a smile on his face as he dreams of dead Nephilim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Four month old Freak sits up and watches me as I walk around the living room. I can hear him babbling when I'm in my bedroom but once I step into the living room, he shuts up. Still no red magic.** _

Emil nods, "This hand." Freak raises his right hand and blue sparks dance at his fingertips.

"The other hand." The sparks disappear from Freak's right hand. He raises his left and sparks appear.

"Now both hands." Freak raises his right hand and the sparks reappear. He looks at Emil and smiles.

Emil flicks his hand and the wooden spoon appears. The smile quickly leaves Freak's face as the sparks disappear from his fingertips.

Emil hits Freak's right hand with the spoon, "I did not tell you to extinguish your power."

Freak blinks as sparks reappear on both hands. Emil nods, "Better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emil is in the kitchen preparing Freak's cereal when he glances at the crib.

Freak is sitting up. Red flames are at his fingertips.

Emil quickly walks over then stops when Freak looks at him. There's a coldness in the infant's purple eyes that goes beyond his age. Emil flicks his hand and the wooden spoon appears.

Freak glances at the spoon then glares at Emil. The spoon slips from the older warlock's hand and falls to the floor. Emil clears his throat as he bends over and picks it up. He looks at Freak and relaxes when he sees the baby is no longer looking at him but is looking at his hands.

Emil gingerly steps closer to the crib, "It's about time."

Freak looks at him then at the spoon. The red sparks disappear.

Emil hits Freak's right hand with the spoon, "I am Master and I didn't say stop."

Freak looks at the spoon then up at Emil. The older warlock swallows as he hits Freak's hand again, "I didn't say stop."

Freak stares at Emil as he raises both hands and red flames dance on all his fingertips.

Emil nods, "Good. Now I'll finish making your dinner." He flicks his hand, the spoon disappears, as he walks away from the crib.

Freak closes his fists as he watches Emil walk to the kitchen.

That night, Emil writes in his journal:

_**He is six months old and it has finally happened. Today Freak's red magic appeared, it's only a matter of time before the ShadowHunters are put in their place. Dead and in graves.** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emil watches one year old Freak create fireballs and sneers. The ShadowHunters don't stand a chance. Freak is adorable, quiet and quick. By the time the ShadowHunters realize that he's a threat, they will all be dead or close to it.

Freak creates fireball after fireball. First with his right hand than the left. He throws them at a kiddie pool filled with water, that Emil set up in the living room. Even at this young an age, the boy is perfectly balanced on his feet.

Emil grins as he creates a fireball and throws it at Freak. In the blink of an eye, Freak pivots and destroys the fireball with one of his own. His purple eyes calmly look at Emil as he silently stands there.

Emil nods, "Good. I am Master and I am pleased."

Freak nods as he turns back to the kiddie pool and resumes his fireball practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two year old Freak walks out his bedroom and climbs onto a chair. Emil hands him a slice of bread with butter on it. Freak eats as Emil prepares for the day's lesson.

Emil always has the equipment in the living room before Freak wakes up. He doesn't want Freak to see him portal anything into the house. He's seen how fast Freak picks up things, so the less Freak knows about 'leaving', the better.

Freak finishes his breakfast and slides off the chair. Emil gestures to the five mannequins, "These are ShadowHunters. Our enemy. They are attacking you. What do you do?"

Freak looks at the mannequins, then looks up at Emil and shrugs.

Emil narrows his eyes, "They are monsters that want to hurt you. Defend yourself."

Freak looks at the mannequins and waits for them to move.

Emil grabs Freak's arm, "You will do as I say, or I will take you to New Jersey and leave you there."

Freak's eyes widen. Emil nods. He pushes Freak at the nearest mannequin, "Now, kill him."

Freak raises his right hand, as he takes a few steps away from the mannequin, and creates a fireball. He tosses it and the mannequin explodes seconds later.

Emil nods, "Again." Freak destroys the other four mannequins one after another. Emil nods, "I am Master, and you will do as I say or else. Now go to your room."

Freak leaves the living room.

Emil gets his journal and writes:

_**Freak tries to be defiant but his will is weak. He knows that I am Master and I will not tolerate his disobedience.** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emil watches three year old Freak create fireball after fireball and throw them at mannequins. The boy is almost ready.

Emil eyes the red mark on the boy's scalp. Three years and he hasn't grown one hair on his head. When the time comes, the boy's marks will need to be glamoured. The ShadowHunters don't need a warning that the boy is a warlock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is Freak's fourth birthday.

Today is the day. Rogan has been watching a ShadowHunter who shows up at the same subway station every afternoon. Too bad Griffin's busy. Emil would have liked his old friend to join him but Rogan will do.

Emil has every thing planned. There will be no problems.

He grabs his journal and writes:

_**All the training and planning will finally pay off. Tonight our respect begins with a dead ShadowHunter. And will end with Freak destroying a whole Institute of them.** _

He puts the journal back on the chair and walks to Freak's bedroom. The boy is sitting on his bed, waiting for Emil to summon him to the living room for his daily lesson. He sees Emil and slides off the bed.

Emil snaps his fingers, "I did not call you. Sit your ass down." Freak climbs back on his bed.

Emil sneers as he returns to the living room. Once he and Rogan have dealt with the ShadowHunter, the three of them will go to the Institute with the dead body.

It should take Freak a matter of minutes to lay waste to the ShadowHunters inside. Once the Institute is theirs, Emil will decide what his next step will be.

Emil walks into the living room. Rogan is setting his knives on the table. He looks up, "Almost done."

Emil nods, "Excellent, plenty of time to get in position."

Rogan gives the knives a final check then smiles, "That's it."

Emil opens a portal, "Let's do this." They leave.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Which leads into **Mikey**.

For those reading these as I post them, this answers a lot of questions as to why Mikey is the way he is.

For those reading these in order, you have the advantage of knowing all of this beforehand.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.

As for what is next, we meet Mikey's demon father. 


End file.
